Reiko
Reiko is a general of Shao Kahn and his army, and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Reiko was made Shao Kahn's general after the warlord saw his ruthlessness, something that he valued in his soldiers. He apparently had aspirations to replace Kahn as emperor, as seen in Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode, where it is stated that he liked to sneak into the warlord's throne room and sit on his throne. Reiko also worked with the Brotherhood of Shadows and aided in Shinnok's war with the Elder Gods, but was presumably killed in the battle. When Shinnok made his return to invade the realms, Reiko reappeared, but disappeared after the fallen god's defeat. During the Konquest Mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Taven encountered Reiko in the war room of Shao Kahn's fortress, where it is revealed that he has an intense hatred for Quan Chi. Impressed by his combat skills, Reiko offered Taven a place in Shao Kahn's army. But the demigod refused his offer and wouldn't alliy himself with egotistical madmen, determined to find and kill Quan Chi. Though this impressed the general, Reiko had been commanded to protect the emperor and his allies and he was forced to fight Taven. The general was defeated, but relished in the fact that his defeat would lead to Quan Chi's destruction. Later, Reiko arrived in Edenia and joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle. In his ending, he defeated Blaze and became far more powerful, so much so that he was able to kill Shao Kahn. Reiko took his helmet, which permanently fused with him as he became the new Warlord of Outworld. Powers and Abilities Reiko has superhuman abilities and uses numerous physical attacks, such as a charging move that generates a version of Shao Kahn's helmet around his head. He can also send out ninja stars at his opponent. Gallery Reiko.png|Reiko in MK4. Gen. Reiko.jpg|Reiko in Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Reiko's_sword.jpg|Reiko about to attack with his Sword. Reiko_in_movie.jpg|Another picture of Reiko in Mortal Kombat: Conquest. Trivia *Reiko appears in Mortal Kombat: Deception as one of the unplayable characters in the Dark Prison. Mortal Kombat 4 '' *His tattooed face looks like that of Shang Tsung in ''MK3. *Has the same fighting stance as Jax, Jarek, and Noob Saibot. *One of two characters (the other being Sektor) to never speak in their respective ending. *He is modeled by Ed Boon's face. Mortal Kombat: Deception '' *He is one of the unplayable characters seen trapped in a cage in the Dark Prison stage. *In Konquest mode, he can be found in Outworld and Edenia. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon '' *His alternate costume is his ''MK4 appearance. *He uses the Ying Yeung fighting style that Mileena had in Deception. *Originally Reiko was given a sword, the Devastator, but it was later decided to instead give him the Crude Hammer in the same manner as Shao Kahn to further push the idea of Reiko attempting to mimic Shao Kahn. The sword was instead given to Fujin. Mortal Kombat (2011) *He appears in the background of the Pit II stage fighting Daegon, Frost, Kenshi, or Sareena. *After Sub-Zero is taken away, Shang Tsung mentions his name in the next match against Kenshi. *Also, in the cutscene before the battle between Kabal and Cyber Sub-Zero, in the latter's POV, one of the pictures is that of Reiko. Category:Military Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Warlords Category:Living Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Teleporters Category:Hammerer Category:Male Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Soldiers Category:Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Bludgeoners Category:Scythemen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Ninjas Category:Status dependent on Version